


Rathtars with Lightsabers

by TheFreakWithTheWings



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Force-Sensitive Finn, M/M, Multi, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-04 23:13:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6679306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreakWithTheWings/pseuds/TheFreakWithTheWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn has a nightmare. Rey and Poe comfort him with hugs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rathtars with Lightsabers

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a friend who wanted fluff to read after a big test.

Finn shot upright in bed, his heart beating wildly, sweat cooling on his forehead, as the remnants of the nightmare clung to him.

He had slept on the edge of the bed, which meant he didn’t disturb Rey or Poe when he got out and slipped on a robe. Finn went into the bathroom attached to their room - perks of joining the Resistance, the rooms didn’t have to be shared between 20 people, and each had its own bathroom. He ran water in the sink, cupping it in his hands for a moment and staring at it, before splashing it over his face to wash off the sweat.

The dream hadn’t even made very much sense. Rathtars didn’t have the intelligence or the control necessary to wield lightsabers, and yet one had been chasing him in his dream, shouting that it would recondition him.

Finn shivered just thinking about it.

A warm wave of love swept over him in the Force. Rey.

Finn reached back in the Force, sending reassurance. He felt her presence near the door then pause, waiting.

“Are you alright, Finn?” she asked softly.

He opened the door to her concerned face. “Yeah, I’m fine.”

Rey raised her eyebrows. “I could feel your fear. Nightmare?”

“Rathtars,” Finn said.

Rey swept him into a bone crushing hug, letting him tuck his face into the joint where her neck met her shoulder, the fluffy fabric of her robe tickling his nose. “I’ll fight them off for you,” she offered.

An unexpected laugh burst out of him. “Thanks.”

He was suddenly encompassed by another pair of arms from behind. Finn smiled so widely that his cheeks hurt.

“We’re here for you,” Poe murmured.

Finn basked in the safety and love, allowing Rey and Poe to banish his nightmares for tonight.


End file.
